battle_profilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyclops
Summary Cyclops, also known as Scott Summers, is the leader of the X-Men and one of Professor Xavier'sfirst students - he and Jean Grey have been a couple for many years and although not allows getting along with some of the X-Men (such asWolverine) Scott always tries to do his job professionally and with consideration for others, though this can make him come across as bossy at times to people that don't understand or appreciate his style of leadership. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. Likely 7-C '''to '''5-B '''with Optic Blasts | '''4-B Name: Scott Summers, Cyclops Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 20s or 30s Classification: Human Mutant | Host of the Phoenix Force Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Strength, Superhuman Speed, Capable of firing beams of concussive force from his eyes, which originate from another dimension. The beams are not part of the electromagnetic spectrum, but they can be reflected off surfaces like visible light. He can alter the dimensions, aim, and intensity of the beams at will. He is immune to the beams as well as the powers of his brother, Havok. He has a limited ability to absorb other types of energy attacks. He also has a superhuman ability to calculate trajectories and spatial geometry, allowing him to be very accurate with his attacks. Highly trained in martial arts | All existing superhuman powers increased, Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Immortality(Type 4), Cosmic Awareness, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level physically. Likely Town level (Has carved paths into mountains,and blasted the top off of one) to Planet level '''with Optic Blasts (According to himself his energy blast at full power can rip a small planet in half, and has harmed the likes of Colossus with his beams at full power) | '''Solar System level (One of the Phoenix Force Five. Can easily overpower the likes of Thor) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Listed in the same tier as Hawkeye in the Master Edition version of the official Marvel handbook). Speed of Light Attack Speed with Optic Blasts |'Massively FTL+' Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Solar System Class Durability: Small Building level. Higher against certain types of energy attacks (For example, he can withstand his own optic beams, due to being immune to their effects) | Solar System level Stamina: Peak human | Unknown Range: Around 2,000 ft. (Sometimes shown to be greater) | Unknown Standard Equipment: Ruby Quartz visor to suppress his optic blasts, along with firing studs to release it. Also carries a jet pack Intelligence: Many years of combat experience against all manner of enemies, an excellent leader, strategist, and tactician, talented pilot, highly trained martial artist. Weaknesses: Cannot shut off his eye beams completely without closing his eyes, he wears special visors and glasses to compensate for this. It may be possible for him to control this, however, his eyes have become too reliant on equipment. | Can be harmed by Chaos Magic. Taking enough damage could cause the Phoenix Force to abandon him. Far more arrogant and overconfident than before.